


Dinner?

by AciidHeart



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, some light drama, this is mainly cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: From a reference prompt on Tumblr: "Sorry my kid punched your kid in the face, can I make it up to you over dinner?" GxV AU.





	1. What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an upload to this site from my version of it on FFNet, so expect the first couple of updates to be quick before it drops off as I work on reviving this story. The length and style of writing will also change once I get past chapter 3, since this story is pretty old. (I promise I'll be working on other stuff in the near future; I want to get my old work finished off and essentially getting caught up with myself.)

Hey, get off of me!"

"Hey, _you're_ the idiot who tripped over his own shoelaces!"

The two children wrestle for a moment, the smaller of the two kicking and fussing. They stand up quickly, glaring at each other. The smaller has jet black, spiky hair, wide onyx eyes, and a soft, peachy face. His eyes are narrowed right now, glaring at the slightly taller boy in front of him. He has short, lavender hair and sky blue eyes. He is wearing a scowl, and crosses his arms.

"That wasn't very nice!" the smaller boy huffs.

"Goten? Goten, where did you run off to?" A worried and questioning voice is breaking through the chatter of passerby throughout the mall they're in. Goten, the black-haired child, feels his face heat up as the other boy starts laughing at him.

"Aww, is your daddy looking for you?" the boy taunts, and Goten huffs again at his rudeness. He is searching for a clever comeback, something to get this boy to stop being so mean, when another voice cuts through the atmosphere.

" _Trunks_! You'd better get your ass back over here right _now_!" the voice is deep and harsh, and the lavender-haired boy jumps. Goten laughs in return, making "Trunks" flush in embarrassment.

"Ha, your name is Trunks?" the lavender-haired boy growls, and before Goten can react, Trunks moves forward and shoves Goten. He stumbles for a moment, almost falling back before righting himself with a glare. He doesn't think about it, doesn't give himself time to rationalize his decision; Goten punches Trunks in the face.

The boy reels back with a shout, eyes watering as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Goten's eyes widen in shock as he sees the boy's nose begin to bleed, and he begins to panic.

" _Goten_!"

" _Trunks_!"

Goten spins around to be greeted with the sight of his dad running towards him, obviously angry but also relieved at finding his son. His dad looks exactly like Goten; same unruly hair, dark eyes, and light skin. As a grown man, he has a powerful build, tall and muscled underneath a tee shirt and jeans. As he reaches Goten, his gaze drops to Trunks, who is now sitting on the floor and sniffling, trying not to cry. Goten turns to his dad with wide eyes, very much regretting his rash decision.

"Goten, what do you think you're doing?!" his dad snaps, and Goten shuffles his feet as he looks to the ground, ashamed.

"I ran into this boy who fell on me, and we started fighting and I got mad because he was making fun of me!" Goten peeks up at his dad through his bangs.

"I was so mad I hit him, but I'm really sorry!" His dad raises an eyebrow, and inclines his head towards Trunks; his sniffles have died down, but he is still holding his nose and trying to stop it from bleeding. Goten shuffles towards the lavender-haired boy, who looks up at him with tears in his eyes still. Before Goten can muster up the courage to apologize, another person joins their small gathering.

"Trunks, what's going on?!" Another man is kneeling behind Trunks now, a hand on the boy's back. He isn't quite as tall as Goten's dad, probably a few inches shorter, but somehow he is much more intimidating. His hair is tall and spiked, tapering down into a widow's peak, with narrow, jet black eyes and a deep set scowl. He is just as muscled as Goten's dad, with tanner skin under a tank top and skinny jeans. The man is obviously Trunks' dad, and Goten steps back in fear of the anger in his eyes.

"Hey, you!" the man snaps, and Goten yelps in fear as he leaps behind his father's legs.

"What is the meaning of this? Your scrap of a kid almost _broke_ my son's nose!" Goten's dad offers a sheepish grin, running a hand through his hair as he laughs, a nervous edge causing his voice to break at the end of his laughter.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, sir. Goten has a bit of a temper, I'm sure he didn't mean to," Goten's dad laughs nervously again, but Trunks' dad only narrows his eyes. He picks up his son and stands him up, checking to see whether he might have sustained any other injuries. Trunks' dad rolls his eyes.

"Hmph. You've got some nerve letting your child run off like that, and then he just goes and hurts someone else!" Goten's dad flushes in shame, and he turns to his son.

"Goten, don't you have something to say? _Especially_ since you're _grounded_?" Goten squeals in protest, but with slow and deliberate steps approaches Trunks again, who is surprisingly quiet in this altercation.

"Trunks, I'm really sorry for hitting you. I-I didn't mean to! It was all my fault." Goten casts his eyes to the ground, cheeks burning pink as Trunks offers a soft smile.

"It's okay, Goten. My nose will be fine, and it doesn't even hurt anymore!" Trunks grins in triumph, and Goten blinks.

"Wow, really? You must be really strong for it not to hurt anymore!" Trunks chuckles, and gestures to the food court.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. Hey, how about we go get some food?" Goten nods excitedly, and the two parents watch on in shock as the boys run off, laughing and shoving each other in a display of playfulness. Trunks' dad turns to Goten's, an eyebrow raised as he crosses his arms.

"Well?" he snaps. Goten's dad jumps, eyes wide in fright. He chuckles again, running a hand through his unruly and spiky hair. He tries to meet the other man's eyes, but finds himself unable to. He is so amazingly _perplexed_ by this man; his vibe is so standoffish and cold, one would never believe that he has a child. His body, his face, his voice… he seems to be an enigma. There is just _something_ to this man that Goten's dad can't put his finger on. He snaps out of his reverie as Trunks' dad lets out a short 'hmph'.

"Oh! Well, mister, I"m sorry my kid punched your kid in the face." Goten's dad offers a smile with as much sincerity as he can. After a moment, an idea pops into his head. It's sort of crazy, especially since he knows nothing about this man. For all he knows, Trunks' dad could be a biphobic ass. But a quick glance shows him that the shorter man isn't sporting a wedding band, so Goten's dad decides to take the next step.

"Ah, I'm sorry my kid punched your kid in the face!" Trunks' dad rolls his eyes.

"You already said that."

"Can I make it up to you over dinner?" Trunks' dad stops short, expression unreadable as he processes the other man's words.

"Excuse me?" Goten's dad nods.

"Yeah, why don't I take you out to dinner as an apology? We could go somewhere nice, I have a friend who wouldn't mind watching your son-"

"Just-just hold on a second! You can't just plan a dinner date with someone you've barely met!" the shorter man interjects. Goten's dad blinks in surprise, then flushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." he holds out a hand, still smiling. His jump seems to be going well, and Goten's dad considers himself lucky. The shorter man doesn't seem disgusted by the idea; maybe a little surprise and discomfort over having been asked on a date by a stranger, but not looking like he's ready to run.

"My brother and father call me Kakarot, since that's my birth name, but all of my friends call me Goku!" Goku smiles, and the shorter man eyes him suspiciously as he reaches forward to shake his hand. His grip is firm and warm, callouses brushing against Goku's palm as he looks into the other man's eyes.

"Vegeta," the shorter man says. Goku tilts his head as a vague memory surfaces. "Vegeta, huh? That name sounds familiar!" he exclaims. Vegeta raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Now that I think about it, your names sound familiar as well. Hmph. No matter. What exactly did you have in mind in regards to dinner?" Goku's smile returns in full force at this, eyes shining as he rushes to respond.

"Oh! Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to a restaurant, but not too fancy, because my appetite isn't exactly… classy." Goku smiles sheepishly, and Vegeta chuckles.

"Fair enough. I have a bit of an appetite myself." Vegeta shifts with a faint tinge of red staining his cheeks, and Goku's stomach lurches. This guy is cute, too! Oh my god, I've hit the jackpot! With an ecstatic, lopsided grin, Goku scrambles at his pockets for his cell phone.

"Great! Hang on a second, let me just-" Goku hands his phone to Vegeta, smile still in place as he tucks his hands into his pockets. The shorter man's blush darkens, and with fumbling fingers he punches in his number before handing back the phone. He then fishes out his own phone, and Goku takes it to enter in his number. They put their phones back in their pockets in a somewhat awkward silence, and after they straighten up they look into each other's eyes again. Goku's smile is almost loopy compared to Vegeta's smirk, but whatever the two men seem to be looking for is found in their eyes. Goku finds that Vegeta's eyes are very expressive, shining in curiosity and a tinge of hopefulness. The taller man isn't quite sure what his own eyes are conveying, but he's convinced they're lined up with his thoughts.

"So, Kakarot. How about the restaurant down town, next Saturday?" Goku laughs nervously at the use of his birth name, but for some reason isn't bothered by it. Vegeta seems to be different. He seems to have an effect on Goku. Because of this, his resolve settles; he is going to pursue this man. For some strange reason, Goku feels as though Vegeta will change his life for the better. Goku smiles at him, face flushing again.

"Great! Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Oh god it's today

"You sure know how to snag a date, Goku! You said Goten punched his kid in the face, and he still said yes?" The voice on the line sounds dumbfounded, and Goku laughs.

 

"Yeah, crazy, right? I still can't believe it. And now there's only three days until I see him again!" Goku leans back in his chair as his childhood friend squeals over the phone.

 

"Oh my god, this is adorable! I can watch Goten for you if you want." 

 

"That would be great, thanks Bulma! I also offered for you to watch his kid too, but he didn't pick up on it, so I'm not sure. Would you mind?" Bulma sighs through the line, but she doesn't sound annoyed. Maybe a little exasperated. Goku crosses his fingers as he hears her rustle some papers before answering.

 

"Of course you offered, but sure, I wouldn't mind. What did you say his kid's name was again?" Goku scratches under his chin as he looks through his closet. For some reason Goku had been hit with the urge to pick out his outfit ahead of time for his date. Should he go casual, or classy? Maybe a mix of both? He shuffles through tops and finds a nice violet button-up, and he wonders if he has a vest stashed somewhere in his dressers.

 

"I don't even think I told you, actually! He's a tough little guy, that's for sure. His name's Trunks," Goku says. As he finds a pair of dark skinny jeans and turns to look for that vest he's been thinking about there is a long, stretched out silence over the line. Goku checks his phone to see if Bulma hasn't hung up before finding a black vest, but then almost drops his phone in surprise.

 

"WHAT?" Bulma shrieks. Goku gathers his outfit (it's a surprise he has such nice clothes stashed away in his room) and places it on top of his dresser, shifting his phone between his cheek and shoulder. His eyebrows knit together as he frowns.

 

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

 

"Of course something is wrong, you idiot! That's  _ my kid! You're going to have dinner with Vegeta?!"  _ Goku stops short, eyes widening as a sense of dread washes over him.

 

"Uh, yes?" He slaps a hand over his forehead, face paling as the final pieces fall into place.

 

"Shit! Don't tell me I'm going on a date with your ex husband?!" Bulma shrieks again on the other line, and Goku kicks his dresser. How did he end up with such terrible luck, landing a date with the man he barely heard about until Bulma got divorced? She's never really talked about him before; it's all been in passing, and he can vaguely recall hearing Vegeta’s name once or twice. Goku runs a hand through his hair as his stomach sinks; the prospect of dinner is laden with guilt, now. 

 

"I’m so sorry, Bulma! I had no idea that Vegeta was your  _ ex husband _ Vegeta!” Goku sighs and casts a glance at the outfit he’s picked out.

 

“Do you want me to cancel the date?” Goku murmurs in a defeated tone. He wishes he could see Bulma’s face right now, to try and gauge her feelings regarding this whole situation. He feels terrible for making such a mistake, even if it was by pure accident. Eventually Bulma hums over the line, and then chuckles a bit.

 

“No. You don’t have to cancel your date for my sake, Goku. This could be just what you need. you haven’t been this lively since Chi-Chi died, and Gohan’s worried about you. You should tell him about this.” Bulma’s reply is serious, so serious that Goku shifts in discomfort, avoiding the intense gazes of eyes he can’t see.

 

“I guess I should. No use making my son worry about me when he’s got his own things to be worried about! Thank you, Bulma,” Goku smiles, even though he knows she can’t see it.

 

“There’s no need to thank me, Goku. I can send over some cash for the meal if you need it. Call me the day before so I have time to get it to you, alright?” 

 

“Alright. I’ll tell you how it goes afterwards.” Bulma says her goodbyes in a rush after Goku hears a small explosion over the line, and he chuckles to himself as he hangs up.

 

“That woman is going to hurt herself one day if she’s not careful in that lab,” Goku muses out loud. He takes one last glance at his outfit- a garb that he hopes Vegeta will like- before exiting his room and making a beeline for the kitchen. Maybe a good meal will calm his nerves. He doesn’t need them right now, that’s for sure. He still has three days for all of that. 

 

\--/--/--/--

 

Goku wakes up Friday morning feeling antsy, and looks over to his nightstand to see that he’s woken up a lot earlier than usual.  _ 8:00,  _ his clock reads _.  _ What should he do? Goku doesn’t really work; he  has a childhood friend that is the owner/heir to Capsule Corporation, one of the biggest companies in the world- Bulma. She is extremely rich, and more than happy to support Goku in all of his financial needs. Goku makes a mental note to do something nice for Bulma as thanks; he really doesn't appreciate her enough. 

  
  


With no work and an empty house (both Gohan and Goten are in school right now), Goku’s not sure how to wile away the hours until his date with Vegeta. He called Bulma the night before to affirm his acceptance of money for the meal, so there’s no need to worry much about the cost. Goku stretches as he gets out of bed, yawning as he picks up his date outfit to iron it. He doesn’t really have much else to do; maybe taking measures to be the best he can be for the date will ease his anxieties. 

 

Once he finishes ironing his clothes, Goku goes to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Five pancakes, some sausage, eggs, and bacon pile onto his plate as he sifts his pan, whistling while he cooks. He tries not to let a pang of nostalgia and pain wrench at his gut; he remembers when Chi-Chi would spend her mornings teaching him how to cook and clean. Countless burnt out pots of rice, blackened slabs of beef, vegetables that looked like lumps of coal... 

 

The immaculate plate of breakfast set at the table is a haunting reminder of his late wife. Chi-Chi's been dead for five years; surely he should be done grieving? She died of a heart disease, but the doctors hadn't told Goku much more than that. Maybe to spare him the ugly details. The one thing Goku is glad for is that Goten remembers his mother. Granted, a seven year old can't remember much, but at least there's something there. 

 

Goku sits alone at the kitchen table eating a breakfast that sinks to his stomach like gravel; he’s made good work of his morning. A more appropriate way to phrase it would be to say that he's ruined his morning over memories and sadness. After a silent time is taken to finish the large meal, Goku places his dishes into the sink before stretching, face still crumpled in anguish. He can't bring himself to cheer up right now; not with Chi-Chi swirling in his head. He's loved her for as long as he can remember, and it's been hard letting her go. With a heavy, drawn out sigh, Goku trudges to his bathroom to take a shower.

 

\--/--/--/--

 

"Augh, I have nothing to wear!"

 

Bulma rolls her eyes as she passes the hallway, amused by her ex-husband's frustration. Sometimes she wonders why she lets him stay at Capsule Corp. still, but it doesn't take long to remember that their relationship is at its best when it's platonic. She doesn't harbor any bitterness towards it all; Vegeta just didn't seem happy married to her, even if she knew he cared about her. Flicking her aqua hair from her face, Bulma stops at Vegeta's door and raps sharply against it.

 

"What in earth are you doing in there?" She calls. Bulma hears a dull thud followed by a string of curses before the door opens to reveal a frazzled Vegeta, and he glares at her.

 

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm trying to find appropriate attire for my date tonight," Vegeta huffs, turning his nose up at her. Bulma puts a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow.

 

"Oh, really, hot stuff? A date? How did you manage to do that?" Bulma teases, and Vegeta growls as he blushes, cheeks and the tips of his ears turning red.

 

"Don't act so surprised!" He snaps, and Bulma laughs.

 

"Geez, don't get so upset over it! I think it's kinda cute," she says. Vegeta scowls and turns away from her, cheeks still red. Bulma is about to wish him luck and leave when she catches a glimpse of Vegeta’s room. Her eyes widen as she takes in the scene before her.

 

There are mounds of clothing strewn about the room; shirts jeans, undershirts, socks, and even some ties and armbands. 

 

"Woah, what happened here?" She questions. Vegeta grips at his hair and casts a glance at the mess behind him before turning to her with desperate and frustrated eyes. 

 

"I've looked through my closet four times over, and I can't find anything to wear!" He cries. Bulma tsks, and steps into the room. She kneels down and begins sifting through the clothes, and Vegeta huffs as he drops his arms. 

 

"You don't have to dress me, woman! I'll find something sooner or later!" He shoots defensively. Bulma smirks at him over her shoulder.

 

"Obviously not. You're not fooling anyone, sweetheart; you're really nervous about this date of yours, aren't you?" Vegeta flushes again, this time a deep crimson as he avoids Bulma's gaze. 

 

"Hmph, you don't know what you're talking about!" He sneers. Bulma lets out a chuckle as she stands up again, and throws some clothes at him. Vegeta catches the garments with ease, and unfolds them for inspection. 

 

Bulma has picked out a pair of black jeans, a black muscle tee with a skull on the front, and a mahogany armband. Vegeta frowns a bit, and looks back up at Bulma with badly masked worry.

 

"This hardly seems like proper attire for a dinner date," he says, but Bulma waves a nonchalant hand.

 

"Don't even worry about it, honey. Anything can be right for a dinner date if you wear it right," she winks at him and steps out of the room, waving as she continues her journey to her lab.

 

"Good luck!" Vegeta looks back at the outfit Bulma’s picked out for him, and takes another glance at the mess of clothes around him. 

 

"That woman better have known what she was talking about," he mutters. "I only have thirty minutes left until I'm rushing."

  
  


\--/--/--

 

Goku straightens out his vest as he inspects himself in the mirror. A quick glance at his clock tells him that he has around thirty minutes until the date, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

 

"This is it, Goku. You just have to keep your cool, and be yourself. There's no need to worry," he murmurs. Goku pulls out his phone and hesitates for a moment before opening a new thread.

 

_ I'm going to leave in around fifteen minutes. Do you want me to pick you up, or should we meet up at the restaurant?  _

 

After around five minutes he receives a reply.

 

_ Thank you for the offer, I'll give you the address to where I live.  _

 

Goku hopes he doesn't screw this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know nothing really happened this chapter, but I've been letting the story drive itself, and I'm going to essentially post whatever I write. As a result, this became a filler. Sorry if it's a bit choppy, especially since this story is pushing around 2 years old. After Chapter 3 is up, I'll get to writing 4 and essentially overhauling it with an updated writing style. The length of each chapter may increase as well, so we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> If you want to shoot me a message or ask about updates, I'm on Tumblr at stunning-spirits!


	3. What a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I have written out. Updates won't continue until I have chapters 4 and 5 written out, and then I'll be trying to write and update as frequently as I can.

Goku tries to keep his attention fixed onto the road as he grips his steering wheel with white knuckles, taking a glance at the printed sheet of paper on the passenger seat once again. Vegeta’s given him directions to his house, but Goku is more than a little skeptical over the address. He wonders if the other man has decided to bail out on the date and give him a joke address. 

_ Because there’s no way this guy lives at Capsule Corp!  _ Goku thinks to himself. But he remembers the text the shorter man sent him, clear as day. Vegeta doesn't seem much like the joking type, so Goku figures there's a very small chance this is the wrong address. This small reassurance doesn't stop Goku from worrying, though. But a sudden thought has him taking a hand off the wheel to hit himself over the forehead.  _ Of course he lives at Capsule Corp! Bulma might hold grudges, but there was bound to be a good chance for the two to stay on good terms.  _ He's a little slow sometimes. With renewed confidence Goku tosses the paper to the backseat and rolls the front windows down, letting the warm breeze rustle his hair. He smiles to himself.  _ I wonder how Vegeta will react when he finds out that I already know Bulma. It’s a surprise that we haven't met before this.  _

\--/--/--

Vegeta stares at his bouncing leg while sitting in the living room, trying to will it to stop. Kakarot is drawing closer to Capsule Corp. with every second that passes, and he's not sure why he's so nervous. It’s just a dinner date. No big deal. He shouldn't be so worked up over this. He mentally berates himself. How ridiculous! To be nervous over such a petty thing! Vegeta adjusts his arm band before hearing a tentative knock on the front door, and he jumps up. For some reason his palms are getting sweaty, and he can feel his heart rate picking up. Before he can take a step forward, Bulma seems to appear from thin air and trots to the door whilst humming. She opens the door with a flourish, revealing a nervous-looking Kakarot (the name just feels more familiar for him to use) wringing his hands together. He looks up at the opening door and begins smiling.

"Bulma, hey! How's it going?" He asks, pulling the shorter woman into a hug. Vegeta stares in shock as he watches the two interact, unable to understand what's going on for a moment. Once he gathers himself, Vegeta marches up to the door.

"Kakarot! You were almost late!" He snaps, but there's not much bite in it. Kakarot chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, cheeks a faint pink. 

"Sorry, there's a bit of traffic out right now!" He turns back to Bulma. "I'm glad to even be here; luckily Gohan’s old enough to watch over Goten." He pats her back with a small grin.

"Thanks again, Bulma. For everything. Make sure to remind me I need to do something nice for you, okay?" Bulma waves a nonchalant hand. 

"Don't even worry about it, Goku." She turns to Vegeta, and claps him on the shoulder. 

"Well, you two have fun!" Bulma offers a cheery wave before she leaves them, and Vegeta crosses his arms as he takes in Kakarot’s outfit. 

He looks sharp and just a tad formal, and Vegeta begins to feel self-conscious of his outfit. Is he dressed too casually? Vegeta feels like he's better dressed for a concert than a dinner. Kakarot doesn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he's looking Vegeta up and down with an expression of rapture. He pats at his vest and smiles at Vegeta.

"Wow, now I feel a bit overdressed! You look great," Kakarot laughs a bit, and Vegeta smiles in return, surprising himself. 

“Let’s just go already. I’m starving.”

\--/--/--

"So you lived in the woods for most of your childhood until Bulma almost hit you with a car in search of precious stones?" Vegeta raises an eyebrow at his date, disbelieving. Kakarot laughs as he makes a turn, but doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah! Crazy, huh? My grandpa Gohan had one of them, and I didn't even know how valuable it was. The Dragon Balls are incredibly rare!" Kakarot turns for a moment to smile at Vegeta. 

"Of course, I still don't really care much about that. I guess I'm just a bit more simple," he states. Vegeta’s not sure how to reply. He's a little ashamed of himself for knowing that some years ago he would have killed for those Dragon Balls. He wonders if Kakarot will toss him from the car if he's open, honest, and tells him. He hesitates for a moment.

"I personally would have done terrible things to get them some time ago." Vegeta looks out the window, downcast. "I'm not proud of who I used to be." Kakarot takes a tentative hand from the wheel to cover Vegeta’s, smiling softly. 

"Hey. What's happened before doesn't matter now. The past is in the past," Kakarot murmurs. Vegeta’s hand twitches underneath Kakarot’s as he makes another turn, and he glances at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye. His eyes flick back in front of him as they pull up to the restaurant, and Kakarot almost reluctantly removes his hand from Vegeta’s to park. 

"Come on," Kakarot says. "I don't know about you, but this is one of my favourite restaurants!" He grins as he steps out of the car and scurries to open the door at Vegeta’s side. The shorter man nods as he steps out, the tips of his ears tinted red. He scrambles to keep the conversation. 

"I've only heard of this place. I don't tend to eat out often," he replies as they walk through the entrance. He takes a second to hold the door open for Kakarot, triumphant over eliciting a lopsided grin from the taller man. They wait patiently to be seated once they are inside, a comfortable silence between them as they lean against one another. Vegeta is very aware that they are doing this, but Kakarot hasn't seem to have noticed. Kakarot’s side is solid, warmth seeping through the fabric of his top  _ and  _ vest. Vegeta wonders if he has some sort of permanent fever; no person should be this hot unless they're on their deathbed. A waitress approaches them then, a polite smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Hello there! Come with me and I'll get you seated right quick." She waves as she turns, and Kakarot jumps up excitedly.

"Alright!" He turns to Vegeta with a grin. "You ready for a kickass meal?" Vegeta smirks, standing up as well.

“Sure. Can’t wait.” 

Once they’re seated, the two both order cokes, and thank the waitress as she goes to get their drinks. Kakarot picks up the menu with a smile, eyes scanning the menu items while humming. Vegeta picks up his menu as well, unsure of what to order. He settles on a sushi plate as Kakarot puts his menu down, likely to have found what he orders whenever he comes to this restaurant. The waitress comes back with their drinks and pulls out a small notepad, and takes their orders, pencil scribbling across the notepad with practiced ease and efficiency. She smiles at them and takes their menus from the table.

“Thank you, and thank you! I’ll be back with your food in a bit.” She weaves through a party of five on their way to being seated, and Kakarot smiles back at Vegeta once she’s gone.

“I can’t wait until our food comes. You’re gonna be blown away by how amazing it is!” he proclaims. He hits the table with the palm of his hand, grinning with a hint of pride.

“This is the best restaurant in town, I tell you! I can’t believe you’ve never been here before!” Vegeta shrugs. 

“If I went out more often, then I might have. I’ve never really been interested in eating out much. How often do you come here?” he asks. Kakarot glances around the restaurant for a moment before leaning in, eyes downcast and a slight grimace turning the corners of his mouth downwards.

“Gohan would try and kill me if he knew this, but I come here  _ four _ times a week. That’s only when I have really bad cravings, though. I'm a regular here.” He leans back in his chair with a grimace, and Vegeta chuckles.

“That’s impressive. Something tells me that this Gohan is really intimidating.” Goku laughs, running a hand through his bangs.

“Oh yeah, he’s a force to be reckoned with, alright! I almost forgot to tell you, though. I figured it might be important. Gohan is my other son. He’s fifteen.” Vegeta raises an eyebrow.

“Another son? You’re really the pro parent, huh?” he chuckles. Goku begins looking uncomfortable again, letting out a laugh that breaks at the end.

“Yeah, it certainly gets crazy around the house! I can hardly keep up with them sometimes.” Vegeta hums, fingers tapping the side of his glass before he takes a sip.

"Trunks is pretty energetic as well. I'm a regular at the drugstore across from Capsule Corp. because I'm constantly getting tablets for headaches." He offers the tiniest of smiles to Goku, who starts laughing, trying his best to keep it down so as to not disturb the others around them. 

"How awful! I could never deal with constant headaches! I guess I'm lucky that Goten is the only one who's got all the energy still, and he spends a lot of his time with Gohan. They seem to be really close." 

  
The two men lean forward and rest their elbows onto the table, chatting away quietly. The rest of their meals go untouched, and the ice in their drinks are long melted before they notice the check their waitress has left.  


End file.
